Viridian654
Scarlett's POV: https://www.roblox.com/users/585984416/profile I've played ROBLOX for a while now. I created my account in December 2014, so that's about four years. I love the game and I don't see myself leaving it any time soon; I have met many new friends on this game and I've had a lot of great experiences. However, there's been something bothering me recently. I was playing an obby. I can't remember exactly which one, but the exact game is irrelevant anyway. There weren't many people on the server; just me, a girl with 'cookies' and 'unicorn' in her name that couldn't seem to get past stage 34, and someone who had the completed the obby; their name was 'UltraSuperBeastYT' followed by a few seemingly random numbers. It was only us three for about fifteen minutes, but then a boy named 'Viridian654' joined the server. The boy must have been pretty good at obbies, since he caught up to me in about five minutes. I was somewhere around stage 50. When he caught up to me, I greeted him with a simple "Hello!". However, after that, things took a dark turn. "Uh... hello? I don't really know you, so can you stop talking to me? Weirdo!" I was shocked. I understood that maybe this boy didn't like talking to strangers, but all I did was greet him! I decided to reply with the following message: "You don't have to be so rude! All I did was say hello. Clearly you're in a bad mood." I know it sounds kind of mean, but I was just confused. Why was this boy acting so weirdly? His reply to my message made me really confused. "I'm not in a bad mood, but I never said I wanted to talk to you. You started a conversation, and I didn't like it. So I told you to stop talking to me. And you're still talking to me, so maybe I'm not in a bad mood, but you're just a creep! I bet you're a old man!" Why would this boy think I'm an old man? I'm a thirteen year old girl named Scarlett, not a fifty-six year old man named Richard! I thought Viridian's parents might have been somewhat overprotective, so I replied with the following message. "Your parents are a bit overprotective of you, aren't they? You don't have to be so rude to people! I'm sure your parents mean the best for you, but I'm just letting you know that not everyone on this game who talks to you is going to be an old man with bad intentions!" At this point, I considered leaving the game. Maybe talking to Viridian wasn't a good idea. Maybe, his parents were watching, and then they'd tell all their friends about the creep their kid saw on an online game! I went to go click the X button on the top right corner of my screen, but just before I could, I noticed Viridian had replied to me. "My parents are rude to me, but they don't have anything to do with this. Just stop talking, okay? I don't want to talk about this." I started to become angry. Just because his parents are overprotective doesn't mean they are rude; they're not necessarily doing the right thing, but they have good intentions! "Your parents mean the best for you, so you shouldn't call them rude! I think you're being ungrateful, actually! Your parents feed you, they keep a roof over your head, and they help you stay healthy, so I think you should stop calling your parents rude and be a bit more grateful." Did I lash out? Yes. But I didn't see it as a bad thing; I was just telling this person that they should be a bit more thankful for what they have! My message seemed to infuriate Viridian. "You don't know anything about my parents! You don't know if they starve me, you don't know if they shelter me, you don't know if they keep me healthy! Just because your parents are like that doesn't mean everyone else's are! Goodbye!" There was silence in the chat for about 20 seconds, and then Viridian then left the game. I know that he is probably just an immature and ungrateful 10 year old, but I've still been thinking about it a lot. Why are some people so ungrateful? Why can't people just be happy with what they have? I'm sure this Viridian person will remember their outburst in a few years time and regret it. Nikolay's POV: https://www.roblox.com/users/585982135/profile I moved to Canada from Russia three years ago. Ever since I arrived in Canada, I'd been playing a game called ROBLOX that a school friend introduced me to. It's really the only thing that helped me escape from my family. My family is crazy. My mother always calls me lazy and a disgrace to the family. My father says that I'm dumb and that I have no future. It makes me really upset, but playing ROBLOX helped me to escape. Even though I'm nearly constantly in a bad mood from the things my parents say to me, ROBLOX is a flashlight that was helping me walk through a dark tunnel, if you understand what I'm saying. On ROBLOX, I mostly played obbies. Obbies are fun, and they are good to play because you don't really have to talk to people. I didn't like talking to people on ROBLOX because it made me feel unsafe, and my parents said that if they ever catch me talking to someone on the internet, they would burn my laptop. I know that it's likely that not everyone playing ROBLOX is going to be a creep, but you still have to be careful. I've seen too many stories on the news of kids going missing after being lured to old men off online games. Two days ago, I went on an obby. There weren't many people on the server; just me and three others. When I caught up to one of the people playing, she started talking to me. "Hello!" is what she said. I know she was probably trying to be friendly, but I couldn't take any chances. "Uh... hello? I don't really know you, so can you stop talking to me? Weirdo!" I know that probably sounds harsh. And I know that it probably made the person upset. But I couldn't risk my safety, and I couldn't risk my parents catching me talking to someone. However, this person seemed like they really wanted to talk to me. "You don't have to be so rude! All I did was say hello. Clearly you're in a bad mood." Was I in a bad mood? Yes. Even though it was true, it still made me angry. If I was in a bad mood, why would she have to point that out? Wouldn't she know that would make my mood even worse? This is what I replied: "I'm not in a bad mood, but I never said I wanted to talk to you. You started a conversation, and I didn't like it. So I told you to stop talking to me. And you're still talking to me, so maybe I'm not in a bad mood, but you're just a creep! I bet you're a old man!" I know that she might have not have been an old man, but the risk was simply too high. I couldn't risk losing my computer. I couldn't risk losing my safety. I couldn't risk losing my life. I just wanted this person to stop, but they simply kept on going. "Your parents are a bit overprotective of you, aren't they? You don't have to be so rude to people! I'm sure your parents mean the best for you, but I'm just letting you know that not everyone on this game who talks to you is going to be an old man with bad intentions!" My parents aren't just 'a bit' overprotective, they completely rule over everything I do! At this point, the conversation was becoming dangerous. If my parents caught me talking to someone insulting them, I wouldn't be able to play ROBLOX every again. I was going to leave the game, but I was so angry, I decided to reply. "My parents are rude to me, but they don't have anything to do with this. Just stop talking, okay? I don't want to talk about this." I kept it short and simple. Hopefully, this girl would take the hint that they should stop. But they didn't. They kept going, for whatever reason. This is what they replied: "Your parents mean the best for you, so you shouldn't call them rude! I think you're being ungrateful, actually! Your parents feed you, they keep a roof over your head, and they help you stay healthy, so I think you should stop calling your parents rude and be a bit more grateful." How does she know that? I'm not ungrateful! My parents don't really care about me at all! They barely feed me, I have to sleep in an old bedroom covered with mold that my dad is too lazy and ignorant to fix, and their insults definitely don't help my mental health! Why was this girl so quick to assume things? Since this person was becoming defensive, I decided to become defensive as well. "You don't know anything about my parents! You don't know if they starve me, you don't know if they shelter me, you don't know if they keep me healthy! Just because your parents are like that doesn't mean everyone else's are! Goodbye!" Just as I typed that, my parents walked into the room. "Nikolay, you're not up to trouble, are you?" my mother yelled. "No, of course not!" I replied. I went to go close ROBLOX, but it was too late. "What's this? Are you saying we starve you, Nikolay? Are you saying we don't keep you healthy, Nikolay?" my father screamed at me. "No, I'm sorry father! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" I begged. My parents scrolled through the chat, and look at each other in horror. "We're rude to you? How dare you say that! And why are you engaging in conversation with a stranger?" my parents screamed simultaneously. "Please, it will never happen again!" I told them. But it was too late. What had been done had been done. My parents proceeded to grab my laptop and beat it with a hammer. They laughed as they smashed it open. It was too much for me, and I began to cry. "Are you crying? How immature! You should know this is all your fault!" my mother yelled. She then proceeded to slap my cheek. Since then, I've not been allowed to go on any electronic devices at all. My parents keep me in my room all day, and the only thing I can do for entertainment is write notes like these. I can't wait until school comes back... then maybe I'll be able to tell someone about what I'm going through. Princess_Sparkl3s, I would like to thank you for ruining my life. You should have just kept quiet. This story has an important message. You never know what someone else is going through, and even if they are rude or mean to you, you should still treat them with respect. They could be suffering abuse, or going through another difficult situation. Treat everyone with kindness, and hopefully this world could become a better place. Don't be like Scarlett and assume that everyone's lives are full of peace and bliss, because that's never the case. Everyone is dealing with their own demons. ~written by Robloxwriter75 Category:2018